1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire puncture repair device, and more specifically, to a tire puncture repair device capable of injecting a puncture sealing agent into a tire stably and speedily.
2. Description of the Related Art
As vehicles such as passenger cars go spare-tireless, there is growth in demand for an emergency puncture sealing agent for easy fixing of a tire puncture. There are roughly two methods proposed as a method of injecting the puncture sealing agent into the tire. In one of the methods, the puncture sealing agent contained in a container is pressured by a compressor or the like to be injected into the tire semi-automatically (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2004-338476). In the other one of the methods, the container containing the puncture sealing agent is compressed by hand to inject the puncture sealing agent into the tire (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2003-26217).
The former method has a problem of requiring a complicated structure which is expensive. The latter method, on the other hand, has a problem that the weak-handed cannot easily handle the device because a certain level of strength is needed to compress the container. In addition, with the latter method, it is difficult to inject the puncture sealing agent into the tire speedily.
While the puncture sealing agent is injected into the tire, an injection tube sometimes comes off a tire valve due to factors such as poor connection between the injection tube attached to the container and the tire valve, or an imbalance between an inner pressure of the container and an injection pressure. In such a case, with the conventional method, a large amount of the puncture sealing agent flows to the outside of the tire and is lost. This causes shortage of the puncture sealing agent, causing a problem of being unable to repair the tire.